Sayashi Riho
Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) è una cantante giapponese appartenente alla famiglia dell'Hello! Project. È stata un membro della 9° Generazione delle Morning Musume e del duo Peaberry. Biografia ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004 Sayashi Riho entrò nella Scuola di Recitazione di Hiroshima, un istituto dove vengono studiate maggiormente materie come il canto, la danza e la recitazione per preparare gli alunni a una carriera nel mondo dello spettacolo. 2010 Sayashi Riho fu una delle vincitrici delle Jc&Jk Joyuu Audition ed ebbe l'occasione di esibirsi con le Morning Musume nel musical Fashionable. 2011 Riho superò le audizioni per la 9° Generazione delle Morning Musume insieme a Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon e alla ex Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Fukumura Mizuki. Tutti i membri della 9° Generazione fecero il loro debutto il 2 Gennaio, durante il concerto Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live. Il singolo di debutto di Riho fu "Maji Desu ka Ska!". Il 27 Marzo fu annunciato che Riho avrebbe preso il posto di Mano Erina nello "Mano Deli", rinominato "Riho Deli". Il 29 Luglio fu annunciato che sarebbe stata assente da tutti gli eventi per sei mesi a causa di un problema al nervo della gamba destra. Sayashi recitò nel musical Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ insieme a Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, il resto della 9° Generazione e Kudo Haruka. 2012 Il 18 Aprile fu annunciato che Tanaka Reina e la 9° e 10° Generazione avrebbero recitato nel musical Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki, in scena dal 6 al 12 Giugno del 2012. Il 13 Maggio fu annunciato un mini-concerto in cui avrebbero partecipato la 9° e la 10° Generazione delle Morning Musume e la 2° Generazione delle S/mileage, inititolato Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~. Il 20 Luglio Riho e Wada Ayaka delle S/mileage furono scelte per formare il duo Peaberry. 2013 Il 26 Marzo, nello show Hello! Project Station, è stata trasmessa una clip in cui Riho cantava la canzone "Furusato". Il 28 Maggio Riho ha partecipato a un evento per il suo compleanno, intititolato "Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima desho!!" (鞘師のこと、いつ祝うの？今でしょ！！). Le ospiti sono state Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi e Oda Sakura. 2014 Il 28 Maggio, l'evento fanclub Morning Musume '14 ~Sayashi Riho Birthday Event 2014~ ''fu tenuto in onore del suo 16° compleanno. Il 22 Novembre, Sayashi è apparsa come ospite su Youngtown Doyoubi. Durante lo show, è stato annunciato che Sayashi sarebbe diventata una regolare, rimpiazzando Michishige Sayumi. 2015 Il 28 Maggio, Sayashi ha celebrato il suo 17° compleanno un evento fanclub speciale chiamato ''Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event. Il 29 Ottobre, Sayashi ha annunciato la sua graduazione dalle Morning Musume il 31 Dicembre, alla fine della prima parte dell'Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD-BYE & HELLO!~. Rimarrà nell'Hello! Project come solista, ma studierà inglese e danza all'estero per un po' di tempo. Il 21 Dicembre, Sayashi ha tenuto un live da sola, intitolato Morning Musume '15 Sayashi Riho Solo Special Live. Il 26 e il 27 Dicembre, Sayashi ha tenuto il suo primo tour in autobus, intitolato Morning Days Happy Holiday Sayashi Riho Fanclub Tour in Boso. Il 31 Dicembre, Sayashi ha lasciato le Morning Musume alla fine del COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 al Nakano Sun Plaza. 2016 Il 26 Marzo, Sayashi ha pubblicato la sua prima autobiografia, chiamata 17sai no Ketsudan. Profilo: *'Nome:' Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *'Soprannome ': Yasshii, RihoRiho, Sayashi *'Data di nascita :' 28 Maggio 1998 (15 anni) *'Città natale:' Higashi, Hiroshima, Giappone *'Gruppo sanguigno:' AB *'Altezza:' 155 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Membro **2011-01-02: Membro delle Morning Musume *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02: Membro *'Anni di attivita nelle Morning Musume:' 2 anni *'Colore nelle Morning Musume:' Rosso *'Punto di forza: '''Occhi *'Punto debole: Quando deve presentarsi è molto nervosa *'Pregio: '''Riesce a fare amicizia con gli animali in fretta *'Animale preferito: 'Tigre *'Abilità speciali: Calligrafia e massaggi *'Hobby: '''Ascoltare musica, ballare, dormire e disegnare *'Cibi preferiti:' Pesche, noodles cinesi, ali di pollo, cereali, sushi e ostriche *'Cibi che non le piacciono: Carote, gamberetti e uova *'''Colori preferiti: Rosa, bianco, nero, verde e blu *'Sport preferito:' Baseball *'Film preferito:' Alla ricerca di Nemo *'Una cosa che non vuole perdere:' L'amore per la sua famiglia *'Motto: '"Shuwa Shuwa PON!" *'La cosa migliore della sua città:' Le ostriche sono ottime in inverno *'Persone che la ispirano: 'Takahashi Ai e Suzuki Airi *'Singoli preferiti delle Morning Musume:' "Kimagure Princess" e "Maji Desu ka Ska!" *'Altre canzoni preferite:' "Gangnam Style" di Psy e "Zurui Onna" degli Sharam Q, *'Gruppi dell'Hello! Project:' **Morning Musume (2011-Presente) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Presente) **Peaberry (2012-Presente) Singoli Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debutto) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (Ultimo) Peaberry *Cabbage Hakusho *Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Discografia Canzoni in gruppo *2011.10.12 Silver no Udedokei (con Tanaka Reina, Niigaki Risa e Mitsui Aika) *2012.07.04 Aisaretai no ni… (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina e Suzuki Kanon) *2012.09.12 Waratte! YOU (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki e Kudo Haruka) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (con Michishige Sayumi, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon e Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Daisuki Dakara Zettai ni Yurusanai (con Oda Sakura) *2013.04.17 Itsumo to Onnaji Seifuku de (con Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka e Oda Sakura) DVD *2011.08.31 Sayashi Riho ~Greeting~ *2012.03.09 RIHO (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.09.26 HyaaHo~i♪( ´θ｀)ノ *2013.03.28 snowdrop (“e-Hello!” DVD) DVD in gruppo *2011.9.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ! 5 モーニング娘。DVD) *2012.12.26 Alo-Hello! 6 Morning Musume DVD (アロハロ！6 モーニング娘。DVD) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) DVD per il Fanclub *2012.07.27 Morning Musume 9ki Member Event ~Iwai Tanjoubi! Kanpai wa, Shuwa Shuwa Pon! HyaaHo~i! ♪( ´θ｀)ノ~ (モーニング娘。９期メンバーイベント～祝・誕生日！乾杯は、しゅわしゅわぽん！ひゃっっほーい♪( ´θ｀)ノ～) *2012 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.01.28 Kudo Haruka Birthday Event ~Chuugakusei NIGHT!!~ (工藤遥バースデーイベント 〜中学生NIGHT!!〜) *2013 Sayashi Riho Birthday Event ~Sayashi no Koto, Itsu Iwau no? Ima Desho!!~ (鞘師理保バースデーイベント〜鞘師のこと、いつ祝うの？今でしょ！！〜) Photobook Photobook individuali *2011.08.27 Sayashi Riho *2012.08.27 Un deux trois Photobook in gruppo *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Photobook Digitali *2011.11.11 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Riho version) *2012.02.24 9+10=∞ (鞘師里保/佐藤優樹) (con Sato Masaki) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Riho version) *2013.03.08 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Riho version) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) *2013.04.30 Aka to Ao no battle (赤と青のbattle) (con Ishida Ayumi) Apparizioni sui Magazine *2012.06.14 Weekly ASCII 28 Giugno 2012 *2012.08.06 Top Yell Numero di Settembre 2012 *2012.10.17 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.408 *2012.10.20 Photo Technique Digital Numero di Novembre 2012 *2013.06.21 Weekly Famitsu Tawian Vol.440 *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (con Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina e Suzuki Kanon) *2011.09.02 UTB+ Vol.4 (con Suzuki Airi e Maeda Yuuka) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (con Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka e Tamura Meimi) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (con Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina e Suzuki Kanon) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (con Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka e Ishida Ayumi) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (con Michishige Sayumi e Ishida Ayumi) *2012.10.26 Idol graph photogenic (con Suzuki Airi, Matsui Jurina, Maeshima Ami, Sekine Yuna e RIO) *2012.11.22 Hello! Channel Best Selection (con Suzuki Airi) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (con Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi e Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anican R YanYan Vol.5 (con Michishige Sayumi, Iikubo Haruna, Suzuki Kanon e Sato Masaki) *2013.04.27 Confetti Vol.102 (con Iikubo Haruna, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi e Kudo Haruka) Altri Lavori Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Programmi TV *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) Drama *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Teatro *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2011 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (come William Shakespeare) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2013 Gogakuyuu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2011– RIHO-DELI *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Curiosità *Ha una sorella e due fratelli maggiori e una sorella minore. *Invece di frequentare una scuola "normale", Riho frequenta la Scuola di Recitazione di Hiroshima, dove riceve lezioni di canto, ballo e recitazione dall'età di 6 anni. *Si è esibita molte volte con la Scuola di Recitazione, perciò aveva già moli fan prima di unirsi alle Morning Musume. *Ha avuto almeno un verso da solista in ogni canzone sin dal suo debutto in "Maji Desu ka Ska!". *Insieme a Suzuki Kanon sono i primi due membri delle Morning Musume ad essere nate dopo la formazione del gruppo nell'Agosto del 1997. *Riesce a disegnare senza guardare. *Ha una collezione di opere d'arte a casa. *E' stata l'unico membro della 9° Generazione ad ottenere versi da solista in "Only You", "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", "Ren'ai Hunter" e "The Matenrou Show". *Ha una cicatrice sul mento. *Si è trasferita a Tokyo da Hiroshima per lavorare nelle Morning Musume. *Sua madre parla il dialetto del Kansai. *Non riesce a svegliarsi presto la mattina. *L'aspetto più particolare del suo make up è l'eyeliner. *E' brava a memorizzare in fretta le coreografie. *Prima di unirsi alle Morning Musume, ha recitato nel musical "Fashionable" con il resto del gruppo. *E' uno dei tre membri delle Morning Musume ad avere il gruppo sanguigno AB insieme a Kago Ai e Kamei Eri. *Compie gli anni nello stesso giorno di Sasaki Rikako delle ANGERME e di Mika Todd del vecchio gruppo Coconuts Musume. * Alla domanda "Se potessi essere un altro membro dell'Hello! Project, chi sceglieresti?" Takahashi Ai e Niigaki Risa hanno risposto Sayashi Riho. Ai perché vorrebbe essere carina qualunque cosa faccia come lei, Risa perché vorrebbe essere di nuovo bambina. *Riesce a piegare indietro tutte le dita contemporaneamente. *Se non fosse entrata nelle Morning Musume, le sarebbe piaciuto diventare una nail artist. *E' apparsa in una pubblicità di sidro. *Condivideva spesso il ruolo di cantante principale con Tanaka Reina. *E' arrivata 6° nella classifica "Beautiful Idol General Election 2012", sezione Middle School. *Ha dichiarato che la sua rivale è lei stessa. *Il suo animale preferito è il criceto. *Quando si è trasferita Tokyo è rimasta molto colpita dal fatto che Niigaki Risa le abbia detto di non esitare a chiamarla se si sentisse sola. *La sua parola preferita in inglese è "example." *E' il membro più basso della 9° Generazione. Link Esterni *Profilo Hello! Project *Blog della 9° Generazione *Blog di Sayashi Riho in inglese cs:Sayashi Riho de:Sayashi Riho en:Sayashi Riho es:Sayashi Riho fr:Sayashi Riho Categoria:Morning Musume Categoria:Hello! Project Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiMaSu Categoria:Hello! Project MoBeKiSuJ Categoria:Membri Categoria:9° Generazione delle Morning Musume Categoria:Peaberry Categoria:Reborn Eleven